


After Alice

by Nocturnal_Elle



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Elle/pseuds/Nocturnal_Elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six short tales of Hatter and Alice told from six different perspectives: Hatter, Alice, Carol, Jack, Duchess and Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trying Not To Think About It (Hatter's POV)

Hatter stopped at the door and took a breath. On the other side was the Looking Glass. And Alice.

He wasn't ready for this. What was he going to say to her? She was leaving. Going back to her world, exactly as planned.

Only, he hadn't planned on that outcome making him feel like this. What was this feeling exactly? He wasn't sure, but he didn't like it. He opened the door.

And there she was.

With Jack.

With her arms around Jack.

His shoulders fell. She was still Jack's girl.

He'd hoped it meant more than it did, when Alice had thrown her arms around him.

_"She was just happy you weren't dead. Nothing more than that,"_ he said to himself.

Well, didn't that make it easier? He didn't have to think of anything to say now. He couldn't stomach watching her stand with him, so he turned to go.

"Hatter!" Alice called out.

No, no, no. I cannot do this.

"Alice. Hey."

She told him he cut it a little close. Yeah, that he had. Come close to thinking he could be more than a friend. But friends come to wish one another...

"Goodbye," he heard himself say.

"Goodbye?" she asked, but he didn't notice. What was he supposed to say after goodbye?

"If you, y'know, ever fancied coming back..." Well, that didn't make much sense. What was he going to offer that Jack couldn't?

"You want me to stay?" she asked eagerly.

What? Alice, please don't make this so hard.

_"Hell, no."_ That sounded harsh. Even in the light voice he spoke with. He tried to rephrase. That he thought she should go home. Go home, where at least I won't have to see you with Jack.

"Yeah." At least it seemed like Alice didn't know what to say to him, either. "Yeah, I've had enough of Wonderland for a lifetime."

"I am sure you have." But I have not had enough of you. He couldn't very well say that. "Right."

He babbled.

She said something in return. And she began to take off his coat.

"You don't have to…"

But she already had.

"Brilliant. Thank you."

And then they hugged. And it was awful. Like people who barely knew one another.

"Y'know, you could always visit my world," Alice said. "You might like it."

What? Oh, sure. She still wanted to be friends.

"Yeah. We could… We could do pizza." What the hell, Hatter. Say something real.

"And lots of other things."

He lifted his head. What was that supposed to mean? Was that an offer?

But there was a man, taking Alice by the elbow, guiding her away. Hatter couldn't make sense of her words fast enough.

"Really? I was just – "

Just what? Just going to get up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her? How did he feel about her?

And then she was gone.

Hatter stood there for a moment. Then he noticed Jack Heart looking at him. Hatter gave him a tight smile and turned to go. He'd made it just outside the doors when Charlie called to him.

"Harbinger!"

The older man sidled up to Hatter. "I will miss Just Alice," he said.

Hatter nodded but didn't trust himself to speak.

"She would have made an excellent Queen of Wonderland," Charlie said.

"What?" Hatter asked, distracted. "Oh, yeah, probably so. I'm sure Jack will think of that in the future."

Hatter was eager to brush Charlie off. He just wanted to be away from this place.

"Why, I most certainly think he did think of it. He _proposed_." The knight added a flourish to the word.

This news stopped Hatter in his tracks. "He what?"

"Our young King, a moment ago. He, ah..."

"Were you eavesdropping, Charlie?"

"I happen to have very good hearing," the knight harrumphed. "He asked her to wear the Stone of Wonderland as his Queen."

Hatter waited. But it seemed Charlie was done speaking.

"And did you happen to hear what Alice said?" Hatter asked impatiently.

"Oh, she said no." Charlie began walking.

"No?" Hatter asked. No? Hope sparked in his chest. He followed the old man. "Alice told Jack _'no?'_ "

"That's what I said."

"She didn't want to marry the prince?"

Charlie stopped and spoke to Hatter slowly. "She told him that she was no longer the girl he knew. That she had changed. That she wanted... something else."

"Something else?" Hatter asked. Hope was no longer a spark; it flamed through his veins.

"Mmm," Charlie mused. "I think she would have made a lovely queen myself."

But Hatter wasn't listening to Charlie anymore. It had begun to crash down on him. Alice's face when she echoed the word "goodbye?" The fall of her features when he said "hell, no." The way she seemed to search his face. The cleansing breath before she took off his coat. The veiled invitation to her world. The promise of "lots of other things."

Oh, he was an idiot.

Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he grab onto her when he had the chance? Why didn't he kiss her, just once?

"Charlie, I think I am a very stupid man."

"Bah, no," Charlie replied. "Well. Maybe." He cocked his head to the side and gave the younger man a long look.

"If you care deeply for Just Alice and you let her step through the Looking Glass without knowing, perhaps. You could be less than bright."

"I need to go after her." Hatter was decisive.

"And how," the knight asked him, "will you do that?"


	2. You're Here (Alice's POV)

Alice didn't know what to say to her mother. Carol could tell something was wrong, but Alice knew the truth would only seem a lie.

So she said she was tired and that she just wanted to be in her room. That's where her mother found her later, putting away her father's things.

"I don't need to look for Dad anymore." This was a truth.

Her mom told her a man was coming to see if she was okay. The words filtered past Alice's ears, but she didn't pay them much mind. She was too wrapped up in her head, her sadness.

_Dad is gone. Jack was a lie. Hatter... well. That hadn't gone how she'd hoped._

"Alice," her mother called. "Come meet David!"

She walked down the hall toward their living room. When she lifted her eyes, joy erupted in her.

He was here. He was _real_ and he was _here_.

"Hatter!"

Alice did the only thing that made sense in that moment: she ran to him. She threw her arms around him and heard him say something; she wasn't sure what. She was too busy telling him he had no idea how happy she was to see him.

She pulled back to look at him, eager to learn why he was here, what he might say. But this time, he didn't use words.

They were kissing and it was amazing, electric. He stopped only to say he missed her and then their lips met again.

_Yes!_ He did feel the same!

Vaguely, Alice heard her mother clear her throat. Oh, right, they had an audience. She stood back from Hatter but only spared a glance at her mom. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off the man in front of her.

His attention was equally rooted to her. His face was open with emotion, and he attempted to close it a little with banter.

"Were you not taller?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, a bit," she laughed and looked down at her shoes. Then she glanced at his head. "But so was your hair," she teased, and he laughed.

"Alice?" her mother asked incredulously. Her tone conveyed the unspoken question "you know this man?"

Hatter turned to stand by her side so they could face her mother together.

"Mom, this is..." yeah, how could she put it? "...a good friend of mine. He's from, um, England?" She paused to look at Hatter. He just raised his brows, allowing her to continue.

"I... wasn't sure I would ever see him again." That part was sincere.

"Well," Carol stated. "This is just... sudden. David, how come you didn't mention you knew Alice?"

"Ah," Hatter stalled. He ducked his head. "Well, we haven't really known one another long. I assumed your daughter might not have mentioned me."

"She had not," Carol informed him.

"To be honest, I wasn't totally sure she would remember me." Hatter cast a glance at Alice. She wondered what he meant.

"I came to town yesterday, hoping to see Alice," he turned his face to her. "A mutual friend gave me your address. But when I arrived, there was a commotion nearby... a girl was unconscious..."

He explained finding Alice in the building, the authorities assuming he was a construction worker, his going along with it so he could stay near her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hamilton, I should have been more forthcoming."

Alice had to reign in her smile. Hatter was attempting to charm her mother. And it seemed to work, enough so that Carol offered to get them something to drink. Which Alice knew was just her mother's way of leaving them alone for a moment.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Alice grabbed Hatter's arm and began to question him. "Why are you here? Mom said I was only gone for an hour — how does that even work? Why wouldn't I remember you? Does that happen when people go through the Looking Glass?"

"Those are... some very good questions. Do you perhaps have a few free hours?" He tilted his head at her.

"Sorry, I just..." Alice gestured to him. "You're _here_."

"I told you," he said, leaning closer. "I _missed_ you."

Alice smiled at him bashfully.

Carol returned with beverages and guided Hatter and Alice to the couch. Once they sat, she made an excuse to leave them alone again. Alice was grateful; she'd thank her mom later.

"How long has it been since I left?" Alice asked him.

He made a face. "Awhile." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"They wouldn't let me just hop through after you. I spoke to the prince. He said I had to 'do it right.'"

She looked at an identification card. David Hatter.

"Is that really your name?" she asked.

"One of 'em," he replied with a grin. He fished more things out of his jacket.

"I also have keys to somewhere Jack was staying. And one of these."

"A cell phone," Alice answered for him.

"I got the feeling his highness was giving me a test. Making me wait. But they can set the glass. I left weeks after you and arrived before— " He stopped talking when Alice put her hand on his cheek.

"Your face is healed," she noted. She wondered what Hatter said to Jack in order to follow her, so she asked.

He hesitated. "I... do I have to put _all_ my cards on the table?"

Alice was about to respond when he laughed and said "Suppose I've already shown my entire hand by showing up in your world, haven't I?"

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. He _had_. "Then why didn't you _say anything_ at the Looking Glass?"

"I thought you were still with Jack!"

Alice sat back. "No, I..."

"Yeah, yeah, Charlie told me. After you left."

"Charlie? How did he know?"

"He's a knight!" Hatter said, and Alice laughed.

"He thinks you would have made an excellent Queen of Wonderland."

Alice rolled her eyes, but she also smiled.

"I told him he'd have to take that up with Jack and Charlie said 'oh, he did! He _proposed_!'"

Alice nodded.

"But you turned him down."

Alice nodded.

"Said you changed."

Alice nodded.

"Said you wanted... something else."

"I did," Alice said. "But that something didn't seem to get the message, because he told me to _go home_!" She shoved him playfully.

"Yeah, that was... not my best moment."

"It's okay," Alice told him. "You had a lot of other really good ones."

"Did I?"

"Oh, yeah. Some top notch stuff."

"I can't tell if you're joking."

"I'm not!" she assured him. "You... made quite an impression."

"Really? You didn't say anything either, as I recall."

"I _told you_ I had a bad track record with liking guys."

Hatter moved closer to her and lowered his voice.

"Perhaps you just needed to meet the _right_ guy."

"Yeah. I think..." Alice pulled him to her. "My luck finally changed."

Their lips had just met when Carol interrupted.

"David, I think it's time for you to go home."

Alice looked aghast. " _MOM_!"

Carol held up her hand. "You're going to tell me you're a grown woman who can take care of yourself. I know that. But I brought you home from the hospital _this morning_. You are not going out tonight."

Alice made a face. Carol shifted her gaze to Hatter.

"David, you can take Alice out tomorrow."

Alice wanted Hatter to take her side, but he was already rising to his feet. "Of course, Mrs. Hamilton. Best to let Alice get her rest." He looked back down to her as he placed his hat back on his head. "Tomorrow, then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "It's a date."


	3. Why does she call him Hatter? (Carol's POV)

Carol was convinced her daughter wasn't telling her the full truth about her latest boyfriend. Alice was never the type to lie or hide things before.

The two had secret conversations. Hushed tones and dropped voices and still Carol overheard snippets about glass, a duchess and a casino, someone named Charlie and... flamingos? What _were_ they talking about?

"You wouldn't believe most of it anyway," her daughter told her.

"Well, we don't know that if you won't tell me," Carol tried to argue.

Alice held firm.

"You have been so, so patient with me. I really appreciate it. But Mom, please, don't worry about me when it comes to him, okay?"

"I can't help but worry," Carol said. "You're my only daughter. Of course I worry."

Admittedly, Carol liked what she saw when David was around. Alice glowed under his gaze.

But she could not stop wondering why her daughter was cagey about how they met.

* * *

For their first date, Alice wore a skirt, one of her many pairs of colored tights and her favorite boots.

When David arrived, Carol heard her daughter start laughing as soon as she opened the door. She glanced over to see what was funny. David's hair was wildly out of control, and was he wearing eyeliner?

His means of hello was to look at Alice's feet and then back up. "Yeah, that seems right."

Alice grinned widely and tugged on his hair. "You, too."

Carol did not understand what they were talking about, but she'd seen enough young people in love to know they have their own language.

David said "these are for you" and presented Alice with what looked to be chocolates of some sort.

"My last date brought flowers," Alice said. Carol wondered why her daughter would mention that. David seemed a bit thrown as well, until Alice added "but I can't seem to think of his name right now."

And then they were both laughing again.

Carol was at a loss. She turned her attention back to the crossword puzzle in her lap. She heard the young couple discuss their evening.

David complimented her dress; Alice told him what would really complete the outfit was a purple coat.

"I wanted you to keep it, y'know," he said.

"Hey, I was trying not to be presumptive!" Alice defended.

They discussed dining options. A pizza parlor was the preferred destination, it seemed. And, rather oddly, did Alice explain pepperoni to him?

"Processed pork butt?" she heard David ask. "It's going to take me awhile to get used to your culinary tastes."

"Mom! Hatter and I will be back later," Alice called to her. She ducked her head back in the door before it closed to add "don't wait up" with a big smile.

* * *

Why did she call him _Hatter_ instead of David? Carol wondered. It's not as if they went to school together.

And the pet names they had for one another _really_ made no sense. David sometimes fondly referred to her daughter as an oyster, a term of endearment Carol had simply never heard of. At least when Alice called him her vassal, there was a reference point.

They'd only been together a few months when Alice broached the topic of moving out. Carol was partially pleased — she used to think Alice wasn't the type to settle down — but she was also hesitant. Wasn't it a little soon?

"You really trust this guy?" she asked Alice over coffee one morning.

Her daughter looked at her with those clear blue eyes. "With my life."

"That sounds dramatic."

"I know," Alice smiled. "But it's not. And I promise to explain someday if I can. Believe me, the man earned my trust."

Carol assumed her daughter's heart went with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The bit about the "processed pork butt" is from the Night One script that catesy purchased off eBay.


	4. A kingdom for a bride (Jack's POV)

_Jack,_

_I hope all in Wonderland is well. Hatter tells me that your wedding to the Duchess was in the spring. I'm sure it was a lovely ceremony. I wish we could have been there. A visit to Wonderland is actually what I'm writing about. I would like to bring my mother. I have yet to tell her about my "adventures" in your world, and I know that in this situation words alone won't suffice. I'm not sure if you know, but Hatter proposed. I don't want to start our married life keeping secrets from my mom. So, are you up for a visit?_

_All the best,_

_Alice_

Of course he'd heeded her request. Jack Heart owed much to Alice Hamilton.

He stood in the Looking Glass chamber, waiting to greet his former romantic companion, her new fiancé and the woman who could have been his mother-in-law. Jack's wife had opted not to come, but a certain knight had deemed that he would not miss the Lady Alice's return for anything.

The glass' surface rippled and three figures stepped out: Alice held her mother's right arm and Hatter held the left.

Carol gasped. "That? What _was_ that?"

"The door that connects your world to mine," Hatter answered. "Welcome to Wonderland."

"You're joking," Carol said.

"Mom, we're really not." Alice looked over to him. "Hello, Jack."

Carol followed her daughter's gaze. " _Jack?_ "

He took that as his cue to step forward. "Carol," he said warmly, taking her hand. "So nice to see you again."

As he addressed her mother, Alice noticed the figure waiting behind him.

"Charlie!" She rushed over to greet the aging knight. Hatter followed suit, leaving Carol with Jack for a moment.

"This is just unreal," she said, looking about the room.

"I apologize for the nature of travel. It can be a bit... disconcerting."

"Is someone going to explain to me what is going on or how this is possible?" Carol asked.

Ah, the pragmatic Hamilton women. "I take it they've told you nothing of Wonderland?"

Carol shook her head. She looked over to her daughter and frowned. Alice shrugged and tilted her head at Charlie. It seemed she would be occupied for a moment.

"All they told me was they met under unusual circumstances," Carol began. "Neither one of them would ever explain what, though. It was so strange; she brought you home one night and then has her first serious boyfriend the very next day?"

"Yes, how is Hatter treating your daughter?" Jack asked.

"Oh, he treats her very well. They fight a lot. Bicker, that is. But it's obvious that David thinks Alice hung the moon."

"Good, good," Jack mused. "I was... initially hesitant to let him follow her."

"What do you mean?"

"Hatter came to see me when he learned Alice had refused to be my queen, and he wanted-"

"Wait," Carol interrupted him. "You asked Alice to be your _queen_? Are you some sort of king?"

It seemed Alice's mother was truly in the dark. "Yes. I am the king of Wonderland."

Carol was dumbfounded.

"Your daughter saved my kingdom," Jack explained. "I owe her a great debt."

"Okay." This was a lot to take in. "So what do you mean, you let him follow her?"

"Hatter once worked for my mother, and I had my doubts about him," Jack admitted. "But I'd learned that there were good people who had made the best of the situation they found themselves in." Jack thought of Duchess. "I wanted to make sure Hatter was that sort before I let him through the Glass."

Jack didn't know what else he was at liberty to say. He didn't want Carol to know all the dangers her daughter had faced in Wonderland. He couldn't tell her about what he'd learned of Hatter's actions in the Great Library or the fallen casino without letting her know Alice had nearly been shot to death more than once.

And he couldn't tell her of the time Hatter had rescued Alice from the tweedles nor of his attempted rescue without mentioning that Alice had been repeatedly captured and held as prisoner. He settled with being vague.

"Before I arranged for him to come to your world, I spoke with several people who bore witness to multiple times that Hatter proved willing to protect Alice with his life."

Carol glanced across the room at her daughter's fiancé. "I had no idea."

At that moment, Alice and Hatter made their way back over. "Sorry," Alice said. "Charlie's a bit..."

"...eccentric? Peculiar? Oblivious to social cues?" Hatter got an elbow to the ribs for his attempt to help her find the right phrase.

"Jack was just telling me that you could have been the queen of Wonderland?" Carol looked at her daughter.

"Um, yeah?" Alice looked at Jack quizzically.

"And you?" Carol turned her attention to Hatter. He straightened.

"You protected Alice and followed her to _another world?_ "

Hatter nodded, apparently somewhat nervous at Carol's line of questioning.

"I'm sorry, I had you wrong," Carol stated. Alice's expression looked alarmed until her mother stepped forward and put her arms around Hatter.

"So?" Alice held up a hand. "We're okay here?"

"Oh, Alice, the only thing I ever had against David was that I knew you two were keeping something from me. Honestly, he seems perfect for you. But to think, that if you would have..." Carol gestured to Jack. "I'm just so glad David's the one for you."

Alice tilted her head, still somewhat puzzled. But Jack understood.

To be his queen, Alice would have to live in Wonderland. Carol would have lost her daughter to the same place that robbed her of her husband. Which was another subject Jack was hesitant to bring up. All in due time, he supposed.

"So let me get this straight," Hatter said. "Alice could have been the queen of an entire realm... or the bride of a shiftless immigrant and... the mother prefers _me?_ " He laughed and Alice smiled. She stepped up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I take it there's more to see of you kingdom?" Carol asked Jack.

"It defies imagination," he assured her.

Alice laced her fingers with Hatter's. "Lead the way."


	5. Duchess POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A STRONG HEART (Duchess POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Hot Mess. Feel free to skip it entirely and move on to Charlie.

Duchess couldn't get around it. Alice in Wonderland agitated her.

She belonged on the other side of the Glass. In the past. In stories.

Not in her throne room. Not standing so close to Jack.

Of course, Alice's mother was standing between them. That was a comfort.

Hatter was with them, and that comforted Duchess, as well. Jack said Alice planned to wed the former tea shop owner. That suited Duchess.

They could be allies. They didn't have to be friends.

* * *

"Do you love that Alice?" Duchess inquired when Jack asked if she still wanted to be queen.

"I thought so," was his answer. "I'm not sure it matters now."

But it did. It mattered to Duchess. She had spent years under the Queen's rule, all pretense and illusion. She was done with artifice. Duchess would have something true or not at all.

Love. Trust. Faith. These were not Jack's strong suits.

Duchess was good at nuance, orchestrating outcomes and currying favors. She could be a damn fine queen.

She had become Jack's confidante. She could be his partner.

But she wanted to know if he could love her.

* * *

Duchess found herself talking with Alice's mother while Jack showed plans and schematics to Alice and Hatter. The mother's name was Carol.

"You are just as lovely as my daughter described," Carol said.

"Alice told you of me?"

"Well, I asked her if she ever heard from her old boyfriend Jack. And she told me that he had married a childhood sweetheart. 'A very good match for him,' were her words, I think."

The sentiment seemed like something Duchess would have once told the Queen. A lie, presented with a wrapping of truth.

But Carol offered it at face-value.

"Seeing the two of you together, I see why she thinks so."

Alice thought she and Jack were a good match? Enough so that she told her mother?

Carol smiled at her. "He's all the way over there, but you can see it when he looks at you."

Duchess glanced at her husband, who spared her a brief smile when he noticed her gaze.

"I see that look at lot," Carol continued. "Jack looks at you the way David looks at my daughter."

It had been so _obvious_ the way the tea shop owner had fallen for Alice. She remembered how miserable he'd been after she left.

She looked at him now. Still as besotted as ever. No doubt just as willing to throw his whole life away and follow her as he had been that day when he came to Jack.

It had annoyed her then. Because she knew she'd been just as willing to set aside her life to be Jack's queen.

Of course, she'd had a change of heart.

* * *

"I need to know something, Jack."

"Anything, darling."

"Did you ever love me?" She looked at him in the reflection of her mirror while she re-arranged the clips in her hair. "I know there were times you pretended to. But you also pretended to love Alice, so I'm just curious."

Jack stopped what he was doing and came over to her. Duchess found she'd rather keep looking in the mirror than turn to face him. But she did anyway.

"I didn't think I was… allowed to love you," he said. He touched her hair.

She watched his eyes soften as he looked at her.

"You are not what I took you for," he continued. She didn't need to ask what he had taken her for – his mother's creature. "And when, I–"

She studied his face in order to name what she saw there.

Relief.

Duchess had survived by being able to discern what people needed to hear. Jack had needed to know that she didn't work for his mother by choice before he could develop feelings for her.

He could be eloquent, but he wasn't good with his emotions. Not yet.

But she knew enough. His feelings for her were real. That was enough to decide.

"Yes," she told him. "I'll still marry you."

* * *

"This is such a strange place," Carol said. "I can't believe I'm here. And that I didn't know Alice was here for so long."

"You'll be leaving soon, won't you?" Duchess asked.

"Yes. This is our last day."

"Did you… enjoy your visit?" Duchess asked.

Carol considered this. "You know, I'm not really sure yet. It's all so… much. But I'm glad I came. I needed to know about Robert. And David, too. Where he's really from. I'm sorry, I'm didn't answer your question, did I?"

Alice's mother was kind. Duchess had lived too long in a place where kindness was construed as weakness.

"That's alright," she told her. She sought a change of subject. "Jack tells me there will be a wedding?"

Carol seemed grateful to talk of something happier. "Yes. And I think I'll be planning most of it. Alice isn't big on tradition, but we have a lot of extended family that will be disappointed if they don't get to celebrate with her."

_And that is why you need to go,_ she thought. _Alice doesn't belong here._

The conversation ended when the others joined them, Jack coming to stand by her side. He put his arm around her waist.

Hatter was telling Jack, in a tone of begrudging approval, that he was impressed with what they'd done to restore the kingdom's order. Alice seemed pleased to see the two men getting along.

Hatter by Alice's side. She at Jack's. Two pairs.

Duchess wanted Alice out of Wonderland, but she didn't hold any ill will for her. And she no longer harbored the notion that Jack would have preferred the oyster.

Her husband might have married the woman who saved his kingdom. But he didn't.

Jack did have a strong heart.

And it belonged to her.


	6. Charlie POV

Chapter 6: Charlie POV

"So one simply steps through?"

He'd never stood this close to the Looking Glass before.

Charlie held his hand within an inch of the surface and felt the vibration of the air. He turned his head to the side and leaned in. Whispers.

"Marvelous," he mused.

He asked the technicians about the contraption's mechanics. How was it calibrated? Did it keep residual power?

But they were either under instructions not to reveal any secrets of the crown or they just didn't want to bother with an old man, for they wouldn't give him a straightforward answer.

Of course he wanted to know how the thing worked – he was an inventor!

Truth be told, if he was being _strictly_ honest with himself, he might also have been stalling. Just the tiniest bit.

He'd never left Wonderland before.

But duty called. Hatter had summoned him to Alice's world. To refuse was not an option.

Charlie took a deep breath.

* * *

It was _brilliant_. And so _fast_. Taking a breath really was a good idea, because there was hardly time to—

"Ooof."

Solid ground.

"Hello, Charlie," a familiar voice said above him.

He cracked an eye. "Harbinger."

"Let's get you right side up."

Hatter put an arm under his and hoisted him to standing. They were in a storage room of some sort. No windows. A concealment chamber for the mirror? That's how he would do it.

Charlie straightened his back. "Were I but ten years younger, I would make that trip often."

"Of course," Hatter replied, dusting him off. "It's good to see you, Charlie."

"Yes. Well." He didn't know how to respond to that. "It is good to see you, too. I take it I shall learn soon what task it is you find necessary for me to perform?"

"Oh, right! I thought I could explain better in person," Hatter said. "I want you to give Alice away."

Give her away? That was preposterous. Had he gone _mad?_

"Whatever do you mean," Charlie blustered. "'Give her away?'"

"Let's walk and talk," Hatter suggested.

He led them through the building (warehouse, could be a front for all number of things) and outside, where concrete paths lined flat streets and buildings rose high above them on both sides. Charlie wanted to take more time to study the lay of the land, but Hatter was walking quickly and talking almost as fast.

"It's an Oyster thing," he said. "Usually the bride's father, but not always, and in this case, of course it can't be the father... Alice doesn't have any uncles and she says it's fine, 'absolutely fine' and why does she need someone to give her away? What an antiquated notion, right?"

Hatter looked both ways at a cross section and took Charlie by the elbow and now they were in the street. Oyster modes of transport were very loud.

"'Of course, love,' I told her. An obsolete practice! But I don't know so much that she minds or would miss it, but I want her to have the full experience, you know? And that's when I thought of you."

It took a beat for the full weight to land on Charlie. Hatter was asking him to... be a substitute for Alice's _father?_ Why, that was… That was very humbling. He stood to his full height.

"What need I do?"

"Yeah, see, it's just an aisle?" Hatter made a motion with his hands. "All you have to do is escort Alice down it. Not too fast, not too slow. And don't say anything."

Hatter stopped at a door. "Hang on, no, you will have to say something. The cleric will ask 'who gives this woman away?' And you'll say… Well, we'll think of something."

He opened the door and led Charlie inside. The street sounds muffled considerably.

They were in a vestibule. A staircase spiraled to a second floor and Charlie could hear muffled voices.

"This is where the wedding's going to be–" Hatter tilted his head and then motioned for Charlie to keep quiet.

"In here," he whispered, leading them to a small bathroom. "I don't want you to be seen just yet."

No doubt ashamed that he had come in civilian clothes. The trousers, jacket and waistcoat that Jack had given him for the occasion were not what he was used to. But a sword wasn't good for travel, they said…

Then Hatter added "If you're spotted milling about the lobby, wouldn't be much of a surprise later then, would it?"

This gave Charlie pause. A _surprise?_ He did not like the notion of keeping things from Alice.

"She doesn't know of this plan?" he asked. "Are you sure she will approve of my presence on this important day?"

"Her mother knows," Hatter said. "And trust me, if I didn't think Alice wouldn't be over the moon, I wouldn't do it. She's going to love it."

Over the moon? He certainly hoped so.

There was a clock on the wall, and Charlie did some quick calculations between Wonderland time.

"The wedding is this afternoon, is it not? Should you be preparing somehow?"

Hatter shrugged. "I have time. Alice has more things to do. Hair, makeup… family stuff."

"Ah."

Hatter didn't have any family left. Charlie was keenly aware of what that felt like.

"Do you miss Wonderland?" he asked the younger man.

"Sometimes, yeah." He looked out the window. "I miss… knowing my place. Not that this isn't better – obviously, my current setup is a vast improvement over lying to the Hearts and spending my free time on a smuggling operation. Even when I have to take the morning shift on a Saturday. I just– it's not like home is all." He finished with a shrug.

Charlie agreed. "When his highness asked me to oversee the preservation of the old kingdom, I had to move. It was… good for me. But I miss the woods."

"Have you still got your horses?" Hatter asked.

_Of course._

"At the royal stables. Guinevere has gained at least a stone," he answered.

Hatter laughed. "Good for her."

Charlie was unsure of what to say next; the sound of knocking was a welcome distraction.

"David? Are you in there?"

"That's her mother," Hatter said to Charlie.

He stood and opened the door enough for Carol to see him but kept it closed enough to conceal Charlie.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Carol asked. "The photographer is already here."

"I had to… pick up that thing." Hatter dropped his voice. "Where's Alice?"

"She's still upstairs," Carol assured. "Is he here?"

And then there were three of them clustered in the small room.

"It's nice to see you again," Carol said. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Yes, well." What does one say to mothers of legends? "I am too. Pleased. To see you again. And to be here."

"Oh, you can relax," Carol assured him. "This isn't one of _those_ weddings."

One of _what_ weddings?

"If we head upstairs right now," she told them "We can keep him out of sight a little longer. They're finishing up Alice's makeup."

Charlie had to admit, sneaking up a stairwell was not exactly the sort of adventure he'd had in mind, but he found it amusing nonetheless.

On the second floor, they left him at the end of the hallway, Hatter saying "Just stand here for a minute, yeah?"

He planned to do as told, right up to the moment when he heard Alice's voice. His feet moved of their own volition, carrying him forward enough to see around the corner.

She was stunning. She glowed in a white floor-length dress. The sleeves were made of lace and her hair was held back from her face with a veil that trailed down her back.

"Y'know," Alice was saying to Hatter. "You're really not supposed to see me."

She had her hands on her hips, but it was plain even to Charlie that she wasn't the least bit perturbed with her betrothed.

"Yeah, that was never gonna happen," Hatter answered, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Watch the make-up," she warned. "I just sat still for an hour getting it applied."

"Wouldn't dream of mussing it," her fiancé assured her.

Alice nodded and turned to another woman standing with Carol.

"So I'll just, what? I wait here for the music? I come in on the–"

"Change of plan, love," Hatter interrupted.

Alice looked to him for explanation.

"I had an idea." Hatter turned and motioned for him, so Charlie stepped fully into view.

Alice lit up. She opened her mouth in delight and called his name.

He stepped toward her and she met him in an embrace. "I didn't know you were coming!"

He had forgotten how strong she was. Charlie wanted to squeeze her, but he was afraid he would damage her gown somehow. He let her go and she took a step back.

"What a great surprise!"

Ah, yes, good. He was a good surprise.

Hatter came to her side. "I know you said you were perfectly capable of walking down the aisle by yourself, but I thought–"

Alice looked from Charlie to Hatter and quickly back to Charlie again.

"You're here to give me away?"

"It seems so," he answered.

Alice made a face and looked away from him. She blinked a few times and glanced at the ceiling.

Charlie paused. "Is this… a bad plan?"

But Alice didn't answer him. She only shook her head. Then she took a deep breath and fanned her face.

"No, Charlie. This is a good plan. I like this plan. I like this plan so much, I think it might ruin my makeup."

* * *

It was just as Hatter had said. There was music, there were guests, and all Charlie had to do was offer Alice his arm and walk – _slowly_ – down the aisle.

When they reached the end, Charlie was standing between Alice and Hatter. The former tea shop owner was now outfitted in finery, as well. He even had on a nicer hat.

Charlie watched the small smiles that passed between them. He was still watching them, aglow on their special day, when a voice asked "Who gives this woman away?"

After a protracted silence, Charlie realized this was the moment where he was supposed to say something. But he hadn't been told what.

The man cleared his throat and asked again, in a louder voice.

"And who gives this woman away?"

Hatter opened his mouth but Charlie held up his hand. He'd been thinking on this. Alice was quite right; what a notion that someone would have to give permission for her to do something her heart desired.

"No one gives Alice away this day," he proclaimed. "And to my knowledge, there is not a kingdom that could hold her."

Charlie looked down at Alice, to make sure he had not offended her.

She squeezed his hand. "Well said, Charlie. And thank you."

She kissed his cheek and he took his seat.

* * *

After the ceremony, he was instructed to stand with the young couple for a few photographs. He wasn't sure why they wanted an old man sullying their portrait of bliss, but he obliged.

Then they made their way into a larger room. Music was playing and food was abundant. He ate his fill of chopped vegetables and delicately formed pastries.

He brushed the crumbs from his beard when Alice brought members of her family to meet him. He forgot their names as soon as she spoke them.

"And this is David's… uncle." She faltered a bit, and he was amused that they would tell their guests that he was part of the groom's family. "Sir Charles–"

"Please, Alice," he interrupted her. "It's just Charlie."

She smiled. "And this is Charlie."

It was difficult to make conversation with Alice's relatives, as they kept asking him about locales he'd never ventured to — an England and a seemingly stupendous Britain. But he found as long as he steered the commentary back to the bride – wasn't she beautiful and didn't they make such a lovely pair? – that he could mostly nod and listen.

It seemed Alice could not stop smiling, and Charlie found his features mirroring hers of their own accord.

He was so happy for them. They deserved this.

After several hours, he found Hatter and told him he needed to leave soon.

Hatter offered to see him off, but Charlie assured him that wouldn't be necessary. "I can find my way back to the Glass. I'm a knight!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Charlie said. He looked around for Alice. She was dancing. Laughing. He looked back to Hatter, whose gaze was still on his bride– no, _wife_. It was time to take his leave.

"You must stay here. This is your home now."


End file.
